Dr Durant and his Family
by SheilaMMyers
Summary: After Hell on Wheels Dr. Durant turned his attention east to New York where he owned over 1/2 million acres in the Adirondack Wilderness. IN this segment he summons his family home and tells his son to join him in his new enterprise.


Imaginary Brightness  
The Durant Family Saga

Copyright © 2014 Sheila Myers

All rights reserved.

This is a work of fiction.

Although some of the characters in this story are

historical figures and some events are based on facts,

the story is a product of the author's imagination.

Part One  
Chapter one

London

December 1873

On the rare occasions that Dr. Durant came to visit, William always found his habit of pacing the floor while talking unnerving. This time however, it wasn't his father wearing down the carpet that unsettled William. It was what he was telling them.

"You're all coming home to America. I've invested in land in the Adirondacks," Dr. Durant told his family as they gathered around the fireplace in the parlor of their apartment on Hertford Street.

"Where are the, how do you say it again? Add der rawn dax?' Ella said.

"Where is Margaret with my tea?" Dr. Durant stopped to scout for his wife's companion who had gone into the kitchen to make tea. The clock on the mantle chimed two pm and he reached for his pocket watch.

"We're going to build another railroad," he said glancing at his watch. Satisfied it was accurate, he clicked the case shut and put it back in his waistcoat pocket. William stood leaning against the mantle, observing the gold chain that held the watch in place straining against his father's rotund belly. Checking the time regularly was another habit Dr. Durant must have picked up while he was building the transcontinental line. It was the third time within the hour he had consulted his time-piece.

"William will assist in the enterprise. I envision a full transportation system from New York City that will eventually take passengers through the Adirondacks all the way to Canada." He directed his entrepreneurial enthusiasm at William, gesticulating wildly and in the process, almost sideswiping Margaret when she came up behind him with the tray of tea.

"I planned it all out you see, we are going to live in North Creek where I've purchased a lumber mill. All of us, except William, who will need to work in New York City," he said.

It was three weeks before Christmas. Dr. Durant was visiting for the holidays, crossing the Atlantic by steamship. His father's announcement was unexpected.

Indeed, William had returned only days before from his trip down the Nile. He couldn't wait to brag about it to his friends at the clubs on Piccadilly. He and Charles Arkwright pitched tents at various sites along the river where they bagged a crocodile, hippo, several exotic birds and a monkey— even had the head to prove it. He had been planning another expedition, this time to India, until now. Because according to his father, there wouldn't be another one.

Dr. Durant was summoning his family home. To New York State. "I am optimistic about our future," he said. "But we will need to economize." He leveled his gaze on William.

William wondered if this meant that the family finances were under duress but didn't dare ask.

"Where is North Creek again?" Ella asked. When she failed to capture her father's attention she turned to William, "Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?"

William was about respond in French that he had no idea what their father was talking about either but thought better of it when he saw him glare at Ella for speaking in 'code'.

"Pet, why are we in such a hurry? Can't we stay through the year here? We have the apartment let until October," Hannah said.

"No. I've already begun to look for someone to take over our lease," he said, neglecting the tea Margaret poured. He faced his wife who was sitting dumbstruck on the divan.

"I see." Hannah looked around the room at their scattered belongings.

Dr. Durant hadn't anticipated the family's lukewarm reaction. Clearly frustrated, he pulled a map out of his frock coat, unfolded it, and placed it on Hannah's lap. Ella quickly rose from her seat to hover over her mother's shoulder as her father pointed to North Creek on the map. It took a few minutes for the news to sink in. When it did, Ella and Hannah were confronted with the reality of being shipped off to some outpost town on the edge of a wilderness called the Adirondacks.

William didn't move. He stood watching his sister and mother fuss over the map, murmuring about how far away New York City was from North Creek.

"I suppose we need to consider what we can bring with us. What's the climate like?" Hannah looked up from the map at her husband.

Questions were swimming around in William's head as well. He mulled over how to articulate them.

"Of course, of course, we will figure all of that out soon enough. Now if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to," Dr. Durant said. Hastily, he retreated to the library, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Hannah and Ella sighed when he left the room and looked beseechingly at William. He was stunned by his father's abrupt departure. And his mother's apparent despair and confusion made him angry. How dare the man treat his family this way!

"I'll talk to him," he said. He left his spot by the mantle and entered the library without knocking.

"Father, what is the meaning of this? You ask us to uproot ourselves so quickly without any explanation of what to expect."

"Sit down son," Dr. Durant said. He poured himself a snifter of brandy and pointed his glass at William. "Have a drink with me?"

William took a seat. His heart was beating so hard in his chest he wondered if his father could hear it.

Dr. Durant passed his son a drink and sat down himself.

"You've had the best upbringing I could provide. Private tutors, hunting and riding lessons, travel. Now it's time you learn to make a living for yourself, and hopefully provide for a family of your own."

William took a sip of his drink and assessed his options. He wanted to stay in London. He just had to convince his father this would benefit the family. "Let me stay in London and find investors for your railroad. After all, it was here you found your first investors for the Union Pacific."

The doctor downed most of his drink in one swallow and shook his head. "No. That is not to be your role. I need you to attract investors in New York. And I need you to help us plan the building of our family vacation home in the Adirondacks. That is where we will entertain and entice them. It is already a popular vacation destination. Why the _New York_ _Times_ calls it the Central Park for the World!"

His father rose to refill his glass, walked about the room holding his snifter in the air, waving it around.

"You should see it Will, the forests — they are virgin — just ripe for cutting. And the iron ore! Why, if we can build this railroad we can bring people in to work, we can build them homes. We can build whole communities! Think of it!"

"I have plans for this year's deer stalking season at Thirlestane with Bill Napier and well, I still don't see why I can't stay and_"

Dr. Durant scowled, his face darkening. "It's time you grew up and earned your keep. You're twenty-four. A man now. You need to bring money into the family instead of constantly spending it. Why your mother showed me the bill from the Shepheard's Hotel in Cairo. What the hell were you doing there? Entertaining everyone you met? Champagne, cognac, tickets to shows. And what was this festival at Karnak all about?"

He went over to the desk and pulled an envelope out of the drawer. It was labeled 'Fete at Karnak' in William's handwriting.

"Rockets, fireworks and colored lights? And who were these guards you hired?" He took the contents out of the envelope — five pages — and threw them down onto William's lap and went to pour himself another drink.

The pages contained William's meticulous instructions for the feast at the temple Karnak he arranged for his European friends and British consulate in Egypt. He had shown the itinerary to his mother and she must have left the envelope in the desk drawer where Dr. Durant found it.

The Sheik Abdallah of Karnak had given William access to the temple for the supper. William had an interior room decorated in the style of an ancient Arabian apartment. It was a spectacular show. He had the temple lit up with colored fires and the entrance illuminated with 100 colored lanterns. There was Arabian music and dancers for entertainment during the supper and a fireworks display afterwards.

"My God the extravagance doesn't end! Twenty fowl, four turkey, four tongues, 20 loves of bread, a sheep? Who were you entertaining the Prince of Wales?"

William looked down at the menu. His father failed to mention the twenty-four bottles of champagne, claret and sherry the guests drank. Ignoring his father for a moment, he lingered over the pages, admiring his handiwork. It was a brilliant event. He had spent hours planning it. If his father had bothered to inquire more he would have been proud to hear how William managed everything with military precision. The guards knew exactly where they had to be and when and who to admit to the feast (Europeans were to be admitted instantly, no questions asked). He had each action timed so that the servants knew when to serve the coffee to the Arab guests, when to light the colored fires. William hadn't even thought about the cost, until now.

When he looked up from the document his father was shaking his head somberly. "The decision is made," he said. "You and your mother and sister are coming home, and that's the end of it."

"But father_"

"Enough! This is not a debate. I am done talking." Dr. Durant slammed his glass down on the small table, breaking the delicate stem. The sound startled them both.

"I see." William cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Son, look here." Dr. Durant softened. He left the broken glass to search through his leather satchel on the floor. He pulled out a small book and gave it to William. "It's a gift. The Adirondacks forests are wonderful hunting grounds. The best you've ever witnessed. Why there are deer, pheasant, grouse, bear, catamounts."

"Catamounts? Really? Are the forests that ancient?" William took the book from his father and examined it. It was titled: _Adventures in the Wilderness_ by W.H. Murray.

"This book you see," his father said, planting his finger on the cover, "it is all about the opportunities for hunting, camping, and taking in the beauty of the Adirondacks and it's causing everyone to take notice of the area."

Dr. Durant continued, his voice growing louder and faster. "People are gobbling the stories up, Will. Everyone is looking for adventure in the woods, thanks to this genius." He paused and poured himself a drink. He turned and raised it to William.

"And best of all — we are one of the largest land owners in the region. Think about that Will!" he said triumphantly, throwing back his head and emptying the brandy glass in one swallow.

William leafed through the pages of the _Adirondack Adventures_ and then up at his beaming father. He couldn't help but be in awe of the man and his positive outlook. Yet underlying his public persona he sensed a suppressed agitation he hadn't experienced with his father before. But who was he to question his actions? His father had provided for them all of these years and given William the best opportunities that their wealth allowed. Maybe he was right. Maybe there would be better prospects for him if he left England and followed his father to the Adirondack wilderness.


End file.
